As well known and readily appreciated by those of skill in the art, there are several reasons for synchronizing data between two or more computer systems, and there are a plethora of schemes, strategies, and technical solutions for doing so. However, many of these synchronization schemes in the existing art have functional limitations that diminish the efficiency and efficacy of synchronization in networks and, particularly, in dynamic networks. For example, typical client-server synchronization schemes are highly structured and require a well-defined relationship between each computer system usually maintained by the “server” in the client-server relationship. This is particularly problematic for dynamic synchronization where certain systems that enter a synchronization network have to first be identified and/or defined in that network before synchronization can occur. In addition, many of these synchronization schemes also require specialized synchronization software on both computer systems, and so one computer system lacking this specialized software cannot dynamically be synced to another computer having specialized synchronization software.
While these many shortcomings can be detrimental to synchronization in general, they are particularly troublesome for mobile computing devices that may dynamically move in and out of certain communication networks and synchronization networks. Mobile devices in particular require a highly flexible and dynamic synchronization schema that requires minimal overhead. The invention described herein addresses these shortcoming.